


Jealousy

by mikkimouse



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Multi, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In which someone else flirts with Mu Gyul and Jung In learns something about himself.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt Public Display of Affection.

Jung In frowned across the room, where Mu Gyul was chatting with a handsome older man in a very nice suit. Well, the man was chatting. Mu Gyul appeared to be either bored or listening intently; it was hard to tell from this distance. 

"Who is that?" Jung In asked.

Mary looked up from her drink. "Who?" 

"That man talking to Kang Mu Gyul." 

She turned back to look, and Jung In resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair, sleeker tonight than it normally was. "I'm not sure. I believe he works with some record label? I think that's what Seo Jun said, anyway." 

Ah, so a professional conversation, most likely. Still, there was something about him that didn't sit right with Jung In. "He seems to be taking quite a bit of interest in Mu Gyul." 

Mary laughed. "Of course he is. Mu Gyul is a great musician, you know that." She pushed his arm playfully. " _You_ took quite an interest in him." 

She was right, and that reminder made Jung In's odd feeling about the man even stronger. "That's different. He shouldn't be trying to poach Kang Mu Gyul away from his current contract." 

"Even if he is, you know Mu Gyul would never leave," Mary said. "He's too attached to both of us." She frowned. "What are you worried about, Director?" 

"I'm not worried, I—" 

The man leaned in toward Mu Gyul, an overly familiar smile on his face, and the odd feeling Jung In had been battling surged up with claws. "He's flirting." 

"What?!" Mary whirled around. "Mu Gyul?!" 

"No, the man talking to him." Jung In was already setting down his drink and stepping away from the table. "I'll be right back." 

He didn't actually expect Mary to wait for him, and sure enough, she fell into step beside him as he strode across the room. The man was _still_ too close to Mu Gyul and Jung In didn't like it. 

He slid an arm around Mu Gyul's waist and turned to the man before them with a perfectly polite, professional smile. "Kang Mu Gyul, who's this you've been talking to?" 

Mu Gyul frowned at him. "What's gotten into you?" 

Mary sidled up to his other side and ran a hand down his arm. "Mu Gyul, honey, you should introduce us." 

Mu Gyul looked at both of them as if they'd lost their minds. "This is Choi Eun-seok, he's a manager at—sorry, what company did you say you were with?" 

"Ah, it's not important." Choi glanced between Jung In and Mary. "I need to get a refill on my drink anyway. It was nice talking to you." 

He left quickly. Jung In was viciously happy about that.

Mu Gyul wiggled out of their hold and narrowed his eyes at them. "What was all that about? What's wrong with you two?" 

"He was flirting with you," Jung In said. 

"He was..." Mu Gyul pointed at him, then at Mary. "Wait, were you _jealous?_ "

"Of course not," Jung In said automatically. "He shouldn't be flirting with you. It's not professional." 

But Mu Gyul was grinning now. "You _were_ jealous. Both of you." 

"I was _not_ ," Jung In insisted. 

Mary, on the other hand, looked chagrined. "Maybe a little. He's very handsome." 

Mu Gyul laughed. "I can't _believe_ you were jealous. So that's why you two came running over here, to be possessive of me?" He tossed his hair. "I guess I understand." 

Jung In exhaled sharply and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "I was not jealous. I was simply upset that man was attempting to take liberties with you." 

Mu Gyul was still grinning, the jerk. He rested his hands on Jung In's shoulders. "That's adorable." 

And then Mu Gyul kissed him, the kind of kiss they normally only shared in the bedroom, the one that sent heat simmering through his entire body. 

"Mu Gyul!" Mary hissed. "People will see!"

Mu Gyul stopped kissing him, and Jung In had a fist in his shirt before he remembered he shouldn't yank him back in in the middle of the party. "That's kind of the point, isn't it?" Mu Gyul said. "For people to see I'm yours." 

That sent another wave of heat through him, and Jung In would have to examine that reaction more later. "Mary is right. That's not something we should do here." 

The look on Mu Gyul's face said plainly that _he_ disagreed, but he took Mary's hand and kissed it. "Fine. I'll wait until we're home."

Mary blushed. "I think that would be best." 

"And," Jung In slipped an arm back around Mu Gyul's waist, "maybe you should stay close to us for the rest of the night. Just in case." 

Mu Gyul scoffed. "So possessive. What if I have to go to the bathroom, huh? Are you going to follow me in there?" 

"We'll figure something out," Jung In said. 

Mary crossed her arms disapprovingly. " _Director_." 

Mu Gyul laughed again, but he didn't try to pull away. "You _are_ jealous. I think it's very cute." 

Jung In did not dignify that with a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/mad-madam-m)


End file.
